Love Through the Ages
by HotaruKitty
Summary: As the Prince and Princess of Light and Dark sacrifice themselves for a better time to be reborn these 2 forget there entire past life. When they are reborn into the present, they have no idea that time will repeat itself...
1. In the beginning

A/N: Ok this is my first Fan Fiction. Its based Around Hotaru. But the story line isnt Sailor Moon, Its my own and its coprighted so XP. Any way Read on. BTW (Hehe Im just wasting your time...) I am Kitty and I live on Pavement With cupcakes bins and Kakkys sparkles XD...

Love Kitty...

chapter 1: In the beginning

Before the dawn of time, before buildings and cars were ever thought of, before the earth was even constructed there were 2 main worlds which lived in peace; Dark, and Light. The Dark consisted of Fire, Earth and Death. There area was black and all other dark colours. There main power source was the Holy Grail. Unfortunately it had been stolen by the Light as it rightfully belonged to them. They consisted of Water, Air and Life. There colour was mostly white but of course, in all light, there is dark. The king of the light was possessed by a daimohn, a demon if you might say. it had turned him evil and made him selfish, and make war with the Dark. His son, Prince Urufu ( A/N: Meaning Wolf ) had tried to get rid of it, even tried to kill him, if it could stop the war. Princess Hotaru ( A/N: Meaning Firefly ) had also tried to stop the war, as there power was decreasing due to the time without the holy grail. The light doesnt need it, as they have the sun as the power source. But because the dark is set on the other side of the universe, they have nothing to live on. In the time while trying to cease the war. Hotaru and Urufu Fell in love. As they were both from different worlds. it was impossible for them to be together. Their parents were the most powerful beings to ever exist before they were born. As each generaton is born the power increases. Even the prophecy states that 'The two from different worlds, will save the existance of life itself in exchange for their souls.' Everyone knew this ancient story. but no-one was ever to guess who the two would be...

---------------------------------------

"Hotaru-chan!" chibiusa yells down the street to her dear friend Hotaru  
"Ah? chibiusa! So glad to see you!" She says as she takes a few steps towards her.

"Lets walk to school together!"

"sure Why not?"

As the two walk to school there is a gush of wind which pushes the frail Hotaru into a puddle, and gets her uniform soaked.

"Oh no! Hotaru! Are you ok?" She runs over to Hotaru

"Im fine, help me up please? Its ok... Lets keep walking we dont want to be late"

"You sure?"

"Ye..." Hotaru stopped in her sentance as she felt a strange unknown prescence behind her. She turns around as fast as she can, to find just an empty street and the wind through her hair.  
"Its gone..."  
"Whats gone Hotaru-chan?"  
"Uh...Its nothing"

In Her first class Hotaru wondered what had been behind her, what had made her freak out as if she had just been hit by a train. She couldnt understand what it was. As she continued with her work, her necklace began to glow.

"What is that glowing around your neck Miss Tomoe?" The teacher said, glaring at her behind her thick rimmed glasses.  
"Eh... Im not sure.."  
"Bring it to me imediatley"

"Ah... Haii!"

-------------------------------------------

After school Hotaru was walking back home when she felt another prescence behind her. Only this time, it was a warmer prescence, something that made her feel like she was dreaming. In a deep slumber to take away all of her thoughts and out of reality. As she shook her head out of her trance, she turned around to see Urufu. He was slender, but quite cute. He had blonde hair which was quite raggety, but made him look good. He seemed slightly taller than her. But he was much brighter and seemed happier than she ever is. He was laughing with his friends who Hotaru didnt seem to notice much.

Only having her dad, and her only close friend chibiusa, Hotaru has been alone most of her life. The sight of such a person with that many friends made her feel warm inside. Usagi, chibusas older sister had her group of friends who hotaru was quite closewere the only friends she had. They seemed to have a connection but Hotaru had no idea why they all fit in together so well.

Hotaru usually dresses in dark shades of black, blue and purple. Her hair is black with a tinge of purple, shoulder length, with a whispy fringe about the same length as her eyebrows. She usually had a blank expression on her face, as if there was something missing from her life. Her necklace which was made of Onyx and pure Diamond. Was quite obviously over a few hundred years old. It was a family heirloom that it was given to her by her mother before she died and supposedly holds a hidden power...

-------------------------------------------

As the war of the worlds before time had gone on for so long, It was time to put a stop to it. Princess Hotarus Mother, Queen Serenity, had given her a necklace, It was made of Onyx and Diamond and was carved by her Great Grandfather, and Urufus Great Grandmother. It was made to seal the souls of the Life and Death creatures, after the destruction of the Neutral world. The one that kept the peace between The Dark, And the Light. A fear was released in the universe. That the Death creature had escaped from the sacred seal and had taken over the body of a man, And this is what may have started the war between the Dark, and Light...

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please review coz I really would like to know what you guys think before I post chappie #2 coz Ive already done another 3 & 1/2 chapters Any way... Please Review...

Love Kitty


	2. Look before you leap

A/N: Ok secong chappie! I have actually written 4 chapters... but im leaving space between posting each one. I would really apreciate it if some of you readers gave me some reviews. coz im not gonna continue writing, and posting, if no-one reads it. I also dont mind if there bad reviews. I need to know what you guys think...Ok...Happy Reading!

chapter 2: Look before you leap.

chibiusa ran down the road, with Luna P following not far behind her. Her thick pink hair was flowing wildly in the wind as she rushed to Hotaru's house. She had found something that she must show her. When she finally got there, she arrived just as Hotaru and her Father were going to what was left of Professor Tomoes University. (A/N: This is set AFTER Sailor Saturn was first was awakened but when shes older and chibiusa is 12 or so :P)

"Oh... Where are you going Hotaru chan?"

"chibusa! We were just going to pick up some things at the University before they clear out the rubble, wanna come?" Hotaru asked in hope to have a good talk with her best friend.

"I... Uh... Just came to give you this. Ive gotta get home" She passed the square shaped thing to Hotaru and ran back. When she got around the corner she leaned against the wall and peered over to see Hotaru and her dad happily walking the other direction.  
"If only she knew" chibiusa whispered with a tear in the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and continued back to her home.

Hotaru looked down at the box chibusa had given her while standing on a pile of rock. She stared at it, as if she had seen it somewhere before. She decided to put it down and go help her Dad. They pulled up rocks, desks, chairs, and the amount of glass from test tubes and stuff was phenominal. Hotaru could feel the spirits of all the Diamohns. She could feel there pain, there hate, they had been created for pain and destruction. She hated this feeling, but she had to get what ever was left, as most of their belongings were kept in the University. She was wondering through the rocks and dead plants back to where she left her parcel when she came across a small, white, seed shaped capsule. She noticed that it was a unbroken Diamohn. She pulled up a small rock, but it was quite hard to lift due to her weak, fragile structure. She threw it behind her and bent to pick up the seed, but fell into a small cavity and landed with a loud THUMP!

"AAAAAHHH!!" She screamed out in pain. She had landed on her arm but she could tell it wasnt broken. Her face was convered in dust and she sneezed as she tried to lift herself up. To her surprise she couldnt reach the hole she fell through.

"PAPA!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She waited for a few minutes then yells again. losing alot of her strength in the process.

"What am i going to do?!?" She sighed and sat on a rock.

_The rubble is to uneven to pile up..._She thought. She blankly looked at the ground and leant on her knees. Her eyes glistened in happiness as she saw the wrapped up box that chibusa had given her. Now she could look at it closely. It was a small square just the size of both her hands and was wrapped in brown paper, finished with a simple twine holding it together. She decided to open it as it was for her any way and she was to excited to wait and would pass the time until someone noticed she was missing.

She slowly untied the string, then unwrapped it. It was the most beutiful box she had ever seen! It was a shiny black colour and had White and Purple patterning all around the top. on the sides its had different sections with different pictures. There was Baby Blue with ice, Red with fire, Green with lighning, Orange with a heart, Torqoise with a mirror falling in water, Gold with a sword wrapped in wind and Navy Green with a key.

"What does this mean?" She asked herself. She wanted to know more...She slowly lifted the lid just to leave a tiny crack to see into. She couldnt believe her eyes. Inside it was lined with purple velvet, but nothing else. There was a small indent in the middle. she wondered what this was for. She saw 2 tiny red eyes staring at her. She screamed as loud as she could, closed the box and put her bag in front of her face.

A/N: Ooh what are these red eyes? What goes in the box? Find out in the next chapter! Gag...so dramatic Just so yous know, i plan to drag this story on for about 20 chapters or until i just get sick of it.


End file.
